TAR-21
The IMI Tavor TAR-21 is a weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is an Israeli bullpup assault rifle chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition with a selective fire system. The name "T.A.R. 21" stands for "Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century". It is the standard issued weapon of the Givati Brigade (since August 2006) and Golani Brigade (since August 2008), with the Nahal Brigade receiving it by 2010. The T.A.R. 21 was selected as the future assault rifle of the Israeli Defense Forces, and within the next few years it will become the standard Israeli infantry weapon. Single Player In the campaign it is used heavily by the Russian military in the United States.This is inaccurate, however, considering that Russian Military uses exclusively Kalashnikov series of rifles (e.g: AK-M/74, AKS-74u, SVD Dragunov, PK GPMG, RPK SAW, etc).However,it can also be considered that Russian military factories are demolished in the civil war in Call of Duty 4, thus forcing the Russian Military to purchase any arms they can get. The weapon is currently manufactured in Georgia and Ukraine, so it is plausible that the Ultranationalists took over their factories or stockpiles.On the other hand, the developers likely thought that it would be redundant to have every Russian using an AK-47 or having to make many similar Kalashnikov-type weapons. Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked at level 20. Because it is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore mode, it is highly recommended. It has low recoil, and despite the slight shake to the left or right whenever it is fired, it is highly accurate. When a Red Dot Sight is attached, it will take the appearance of the standard TAR-21 optic sight, the MARS sight. However, in Single-player it can be found with both the MARS sight and the standard Red Dot. In multiplayer, the TAR-21 has the highest damage per second of any assault rifle, making it arguably the best assault rifle for close and medium range. Unfortunately, due to its high rate of fire and low recoil it is relatively easy to run out of ammunition with this weapon if fired indiscriminately. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Gallery File:TAR-21sights.png|TAR-21's Ironsights Trivia *The TAR`s iron sights are very open, keeping some players to only use the Red Dot Sight or Mars Sight or even avoiding the TAR. While some players use it for the same reason. *If using the Red Dot Sight attachment for the TAR-21, it is a MARS sight instead. If you see a TAR-21 on the ground with a Red Dot Sight attachment, it says MARS sight. This may be an error. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated